


Incentive

by Sadihime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, NSFW, Rare Pairings, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadihime/pseuds/Sadihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi knows quite well how to make Aomine attend practice. All he needs is a little incentive...and it's more than easy enough to give him that. Aomine, on the other hand, should have known not to challenge Akashi, he really should have known.</p><p>[Repost of my submission for the Rare Pair Battle of BPS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, minna~ this is Sadihime and I decided to share to you guys my submission for the Rare Pair Battle of BPS~~ I don't know why I decided to contribute an AoAka fanfic when I was rooting for NijiAka, but, well...this happened. *shrugs*

Aomine felt his heart beat against his chest as he sat on the bench inside the lockers with Akashi standing right in front of him. He should have known not to challenge Akashi, he really should have known. In Aomine's defense, when he said that he would go to practice if Akashi would suck his dick after, he didn't actually think that Akashi would do it.

"Well, Daiki?" Akashi asked, tilting his head. "You look nervous, weren't you the one who wanted this?" he slowly knelt down, grasping Aomine's knees to spread his legs wide. He smoothly slipped between, hands sliding from knees up to Aomine's inner thighs. "Don't tell me you're backing out…" he stared up at the tanned male, nuzzling his crotch.

Aomine snapped out of his stupor and shakily let out a huff as he weakly glared down. His lips curled into a strained smirk, sweat dripping from his temples. "Yeah, right, Akashi. Let's see how good you are."

Akashi merely raised a brow before leaning in, maintaining eye contact as he opened his mouth wide and captured Aomine's clothed cock, sucking it harshly, earning him a gasp. Akashi smirked as he continued to let his tongue massage the already hardening organ, sucking on it more as his gripped tighter onto Aomine's thighs, digging his perfectly groomed nails.

Aomine gasped in surprise as he felt teeth grazing against him. He gripped harder on the bench's edge, shutting his eyes. He did not expect this at all. Panting hot puffs of breaths, he opened his eyes just on time to see Akashi part away, he noted the wet spot on his crotch and winced. That was too hot. Aomine licked his lips before biting on it, wondering what else Akashi was going to do, the redhead was far too seductive for his liking.

Akashi tilted his head, looking so smug as he pressed forward, teeth bared as he used it to pull the other teen's shorts down, watching, completely amused, as Aomine's erection sprang out and slapped against his stomach, precum already leaking from the tip. Aomine flushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the exposure. Akashi's stare did not help.

Akashi stuck his tongue out as he leaned in, letting it lay flat against the underside of Aomine's cock. Beginning from the base, he gave a long, hard lick and felt Aomine shiver, letting out a soft gasp. Akashi twirled his tongue when he reached the head before lapping up the precum dribbling out. He stared up at Aomine again. "Is there something wrong, Daiki?" he whispered, letting his hot breath blow against the tanned teen's throbbing cock, lips quirking when he noticed it twitch.

Aomine gasped and panted as he watched the redhead with half-lidded eyes. "Nothing…"he growled out. "Aren't you…gonna continue?" he cocked his head, baring his teeth in a mockery of a smile.

Akashi huffed in amusement before shaping his lips into an 'o' and enveloping the head, running his tongue through the slit before slowly taking him inch by inch into the tight space of his mouth until it hit the back of his throat before sucking hard as he withdrew. Aomine's head fell back, exposing his throat as he let out a loud moan and instinctively put a hand on Akashi's head, gripping his hair. It felt so  _good_. He gritted his teeth.

Akashi intentionally moaned around Aomine's erection, letting the vibration send Aomine jolting forward, groaning, and pressing Akashi's head harder, urging him to take more. Akashi inwardly smirked before quickly setting off to work. He took Aomine to the hilt, deepthroating him, and withdrew again, this time, he gingerly dragged the bottom of his upper teeth on the top of Aomine's shaft, causing the male to buck into his mouth involuntarily.

Aomine muttered a curse as Akashi continued to tease him, by repeating his  _slow_  actions again, and again, and  _again_. Glaring, he decided to fasten his grip and thrust forward. The choking sound he heard almost made him come undone right then right there. However, he didn't expect Akashi to slap his hand away and suck  _hard_  before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in a brutal pace, deepthroating him as he let his tongue roam freely over the underside, taking in every inch Aomine had to offer.

It wasn't soon until Aomine lost himself to the pleasure, rocking his hips to Akashi's skilled mouth and tongue. He was left panting with his tongue out and saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth, sweat making his dark skin glisten. Aomine opened his eyes, not even remembering when he closed it, and looked down, eyes hazed with pleasure as he saw Akashi with mouth stretch around his cock, hair dishevelled, and sweat dripping down his temples. Aomine had never seen something so hot and sexy before. As if sensing his stare, Akashi's heterochromatic eyes gazed up and clashed against his blue ones, and that was it, with a gasp and a shudder, he came, letting out a loud, wanton moan.

Aomine watched in fascination as Akashi continued to suck him while swallowing everything. When Aomine was finished, Akashi slowly pulled out with a loud pop, gracefully standing up as if he didn't just blow anyone, and took a handkerchief out of his front pocket, wiping the saliva and cum off his lips. Aomine continued to watch Akashi, completely mystified.

"Well, then, Daiki…"Akashi started after a few moments of silence. "I will be seeing you tomorrow, correct?" he tilted his head as he put the handkerchief back to his pocket. He let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

Aomine merely nodded shakily, still panting, and watched as Akashi left him with his dick still hanging out.

.

.

.

"Holy shit…he's fucking sexy."

The statement echoed around the locker room.

Aomine was definitely coming back tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to tell you guys that I have never been so embarrassed writing something in my entire life! I don't think I even know what I was writing! OMG, so embarrassed!
> 
> Please do leave a review...


End file.
